marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Goldbrix Tavern
|tv series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. *''The Writing on the Wall'' *''S.O.S. Part Two'' |status = Active}} The Goldbrix Tavern is a bar in Boston that served as a gathering point for HYDRA operatives. History A Present to Coulson Grant Ward arrived from Atlanta to Boston in a bus, having escaped from both federal custody and S.H.I.E.L.D.'s attempts to recapture him, being closely followed by Lance Hunter. Ward entered the Goldbrix Tavern, an establishment that served as covert gathering point for HYDRA operatives. As soon as he entered, the bartender threatened Ward with choosing how would he prefer to be killed, with a or simply a bullet in the head. Ward chose the second method, and the bartender served a drink while welcoming him back, as the threats were actually a password. Hunter, waiting outside the tavern, witnessed the arrival of Sunil Bakshi, who entered the bar to meet with Ward. Hunter contacted Melinda May to inform her about Bakshi, while grabbing his weapon, just in case. meets Grant Ward]] Bakshi greeted Ward, informing him how John Garrett often praised Ward's skills, and also his own surprise for being contacted, as everyone believed Ward to be dead. Ward told Bakshi how he had been imprisoned in a cell, and behind a S.H.I.E.L.D. badge before that, but now he was finally free. Ward demanded a meeting with Bakshi's superior, guessing that as Wolfgang von Strucker was outside of the continent, there should be another leader. Despite telling him that HYDRA appreciated both his skils and loyalty, Bakshi informed Ward that his superior, Daniel Whitehall, was very busy to receive him. Ward offered Bakshi a chance to meet Phil Coulson very closely in exchange, leading him to believe that he would infiltrate Bakshi close enough to kill Coulson if he had the chance. Melinda May gathered her field agents Antoine Triplett, Bobbi Morse, and Hunter to raid the tavern, as according to Hunter, nobody else arrived or left after Bakshi entered the tavern. Hunter was sure that nobody saw him, but the way he said it made Morse believe he was suggesting she blew her cover. Hunter and Morse began another of their usual discussions, as Hunter assured that subtlety was the key to maintain a cover, despite being dressed like a cowboy. May cut their argument, in order to discuss the actual parameters of the mission. Triplett pointed that Ward may be still weraing his explosive vest, so he could make the whole building explode if they did not manage to kill him quickly. Morse proposed calling outside reinforcements, like the police department, but May dismissed the idea, as Ward could easily see them coming and kill them, so the only plan was to kill him quickly. The S.H.I.E.L.D. agents entered the establishment, finding the bodies of the bartender and the two operatives that accompanied Bakshi, while Bakshi himself was in a back room, tied, unconscious and with a piece of tape in his mouth with the words "For Coulson" written on it. May checked that Bakshi was alive, regaining consciousness and being visibly afraid.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.07: The Writing on the Wall HYDRA's New Leader rebuilds HYDRA]] One month later Grant Ward returned to the tavern to meet with members of HYDRA. He was given a list of names of all the people still loyal to HYDRA and was informed that since Wolfgang von Strucker, Doctor List and Daniel Whitehall were dead, the leadership of HYDRA was gone. In response, Ward assaulted Kebo, the man who told him this, and made it clear to the others that he was now the leader of HYDRA. When the other members asked him if his plan was to cause chaos, he informed them that he intended to find closure for the death of Kara Palamas.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.22: S.O.S. Part Two References Category:Locations Category:Establishments Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Locations Category:HYDRA Facilities